Pain of a Hero
by Mythology-Nut
Summary: Story based on a prompt. The prompt was HeroxVillain so I decided to go with a story about Luke's unrequited love for Percy, causing him enough pain to turn to the dark ways of Kronos for relief. Too late he realizes the errors of his ways, losing what he loved forever. RR please, I hope you enjoy. Tell me if you think I should make a sequel (I already have a plan for it.)


**Hey Guys, Mytho Nut here. So I Know I haven't been keeping up with stories lately, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try better this year. My friend gave me a list of prompts and one of them was a heroxvillain. I decided since I'm a fan, this would be a nice fandom to experiment with. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The PJO series and all characters belong to Uncle Rick **

* * *

Luke's POV

Percy Jackson. Percy. Percy. Percy. I could feel his name in the rhythmic thumping of my heart. I could recognize his unruly black hair in any crowd. I could imagine his voice, whispering sweet nothings to me. Yes, Percy Jackson, the boy I had fallen in love with. The first time I had seen him was after he had taken down a full grown Minotaur, an extremely impressive feat for a twelve year old. I remember being absolutely mesmerized by him. He had an ethereal beauty to him; something that intrigued and ensnared me.

It crushed me to see the way Annabeth looked at him, and the way he looked at her. It was clear that he had feelings for her, which is what hurt the most. He was always with her, every minute of the day. The only time I found myself alone with him was during swords training, and I cherished those precious moments together. I was able to teach him and see the determination and wonder in his eyes as he watched my every move, executing each maneuver to perfection. But those moments never lasted. He would always go back to Annabeth, excitedly telling her all the new things he had learned from me, and forgetting me just as quickly as his attention would turn to her as they settled in the grass for his ancient Greek lessons.

His beautiful sea green eyes would observe her, taking in every little detail about her as he listened aptly to her lesson, hanging on her every word. I watched the way he held himself and acted around her, it was different than the way he acted around me. While he regarded me with wonder and respect, he showered her with hidden love and disguised affection. I wanted him to treat me like that. I _craved _the feeling to belong to someone else, to belong to him. To have him hold me how he would hold her when he thought no one was watching. These secret moments he shared with her; I wanted him to share them with me.

I couldn't take the pain I would feel whenever I saw them together, and that's why I began to resent them. I began to resent everyone, especially my own father, for if he hadn't of left my mother and I than I would've never ended up here and had to have met _him. _I began to become reclusive, disappearing into the forest and skipping meals with the others. I began to hear whispers, whispers that only I could hear. They kept me up and night with promises of power and the promise that the pain would go away. I slowly came to realize that these whispers weren't the beginnings of madness, but the voice of the titan lord Kronos. He promised me that all the pain Percy had caused me would go away if I joined him.

_Bathe in the Styx, _he had told me. _Prepare yourself. Strengthen your body so that our souls may merge and become one._

So I did it. I did everything he told me. I poisoned the tree, I sent Thorn and his men to kill the demigods before they could get to camp, I slowly fell into the pit of darkness that the Titan Lord was leading me into. I thirsted for the power he showed me, and the misery of the demigods only fueled my flame. The suffering of Percy and his friends was the only thing that was able to quench my thirst for power for periods at a time.

Before I became completely swallowed by my thirst for power, the good that was still left in me began to see the error of my ways, and the pain that it caused to the one that held my heart. Only when I saw Annabeth leap in harm's way to save Percy's very life did I realize just how much she loved him. She loved him, as did I, but she chose to show him her love through loyalty and care, instead of in the negative way I had. I saw the anguish on his face clear as day as he saw that his other half had been so mortally wounded. I saw the strength of the love he held for her as he defended her and protected her with his entire being. Never before had I seen a love so strong; and it shocked me to my very core.

I would never forget the look of hatred he cast upon me as he held her limp body in his arms, always treating her in the most delicate manner, always with love. I could feel my own heart shatter as I finally felt the repercussions of what I'd done. The boy I loved hated me with a passion stronger than anything I had ever seen; and that fact was enough to push me to make the decision I had been contemplating for a while.

All my life I had been scared of death. Death meant uncertainty, and no more chances. But as I stood in the throne room of the gods the very next day, Annabeth watching me with sympathy, she had known, she had always known; I knew that death was the only thing that would stop me from being completely overpowered and destroying the one thing that made the love of my life happy. I reached for the dagger in Annabeth's outstretched hand as I watched the weight of the realization flash in Percy's eyes.

He finally understood. It was never Annabeth I had wanted, it was always him. As I took the dagger from Annabeth's hand. I looked into his eyes. He bowed his head in a final farewell gesture of respect, and I sunk the dagger into the one vulnerable spot on my body. A single tear slipped from his eye as the blood seeped from my wound and Kronos' soul was torn from my own, destroying him permanently.

Percy Jackson. The boy I had loved until the day I died. I felt his name in the rhythmic thumping of my heart. I'd never get to look at his unruly raven hair again. I'd never be able to imagine him whispering sweet things to me now. I felt his name beating in time to my heart, slowly fading into nothingness. Percy. Percy. Percy.

* * *

**So there it is. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as my friend did. **

**Stay slick, **

**Mytho-Nut**


End file.
